


Home

by C_324B21



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_324B21/pseuds/C_324B21
Summary: Cosima comes home from work one day and is met with a beaurifull sight. Basically fluff and cuteness.Set somewhere in the future of the OB world.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little one-shot I wrote half-way during the 5th season, because during the angst (of the season, but also in my personal life) I was in need of some cute fluff with our favorite ladies. Feel free to comment on it, or leave kudos; everyone loves kudos. So kudos to you if you're reading this. ENJOY!

Pointing at the car, Cosima pushed the button to lock the doors. She grabbed her to-go cup from the roof of the car, took the last sip of her coffee before she walked over to a bin and threw it in.

She walked up the path towards the front door, unlocked it and stepped inside. Home, she thought. The place where she had wanted to be the minute after she left it for work this morning. It hadn't always been like this, quite the opposite actually, Cosima absolutely loved spending time in the lab. The sciences books and the lab had always been her home. But now things had changed, she still loved her job, still loved being in the lab, but it wasn't her top priority anymore.

Cosima took off her coat and scarf and put them both on the coat rack. She kicked off her shoes next to it and walked towards the living room. Across the room for her was the reason why she hadn't wanted to leave in the first place.

The love of her life was sitting on the couch, obvious of being stared at for now, her legs were covered by a blanket that Alison had knitted for them. Securely against her chest laid a sleeping baby, their two month old son, Alain.

Cosima was looking at the two of them, her heart growing in size by what she observed. Delphine was very softly stroking the back of her index finger over his small but chubby cheek as she was quietly talking to him in French. Cosima was certain she heard a 'je t'aime' right before Delphine put her lips gently on top of his head.

They had agreed on raising him bilingual, mostly because Delphine wanted to be able to express herself in her mother tongue with him and it of course didn't hurt that research showed that there were lots of benefits regarding bilingualism. Cosima made a mental note to look into taking French classes for beginners soon, otherwise she wouldn't know what her wife and son would be talking about in the future.

As much as Cosima liked to watch the two of them, she preferred to be a part of it. So she covered the distance between them, greeted both her wife and son with a tender kiss on their heads and joined them on the couch. She lifted the blanket and snuggled close to her wife.

Once she was settled, she took her son's tiny feet inside her hand, playing with it gently. She still couldn't fully believe that this tiny human being was their son.

“How was work?” Delphine asked with a slightly heavier French accent. Something, Cosima noticed, that happened when she spoke more French during the day.

“Same old, Same old. Although Scott did manage to break a few test tubes, luckily they were all empty, so no real damage was done.”

“I am glad. Anything else?”

“Scott told me to tell you that he says hi and that he really misses working with you. But I just got home, do you really want to discuss work right now?”

“Yes, I spend the whole day with a baby. A very cute one, but a baby non the less. The only grown-up conversation I had today was with my mother and she only wanted to know how her grandson was doing. So I really need some adult interaction.”

A devious smile appeared on Cosima's face. She brought her mouth closer towards Delphine's ear, creating goosebumps on the other woman's neck, and whispered: “There is some very good and very exclusive adult interaction that I can offer you tonight after dinner.”

Delphine closed her eyes and Cosima was positive that a soft moan escaped her wife's lips. When Delphine opened her eyes again Cosima noticed that her pupils had dilated some.

“Is that a yes?” Cosima asked.

“Oui, s'il te plait.” Delphine pleaded slightly above a whisper and nodded to give her answer extra weight.

“Deal.” Cosima let go of Alain's sock covered foot and cupped Delphine's face, turning it in her direction. “I love you.” She said as she closed the gap between them and kissed Delphine tenderly but with a promise of more passion later.

“Je t'aime, aussi.”

Delphine gently picked up Alain and securely put him in the arms of his other mother. “I bet you'd like to hold him too.”

“Yes, I just didn't want to be the asshole who grabs their kid out of their partner's arms the minute they get home.”

“I appreciate it, but you can hold him until he wakes up for his dinner.”

Cosima slightly lifted up her legs and laid her son against it so she could admire him. He was the most beautiful baby she'd ever seen, and as much as she knew that all parents think that of their kids, she was very sure he really was. She very lightly moved the tip of her finger over his tiny perfect nose, over his cheek and his ear. Alain Yanis Cormier, her son, her child to love and care for, and she hoped with all her might that she would be a good mom to him. She had chosen for him in her life, but he, he had no choice whatsoever, so she had to do him good.

She admired him for quite some time before she gently felt a finger poking her side. Looking in that direction she saw Delphine with her legs spread, a pillow between it and gesturing for her to come sit between them.

“Come.” Delphine said.

Cosima gently moved, trying not to wake the baby or hurt Delphine. Two hands grabbed her by her sides and guided her against her lover's body. Delphine's arms secure themselves around Cosima's waist and Cosima leans back in her arms. Delphine pressed a kiss against her neck and squeezed her lovingly. In her lap Alain started to wake up, he tried to open his eyes but they were still quite heavy. A yawn escaped his mouth, Cosima kept being amazed at how big of a yawn such a tiny person could produce. Together with her wife she watched as their son completely opened his dark blue eyes and stared back at the two of them. This place, this place right here Cosima thought, this place is her home.


End file.
